The Last Love
by Taohan03
Summary: Tao pacaran dengan Kris namun ia rasa Kris sudah bosan kemudian ia bertemu Luhan dan jatuh cinta. Taoris/Taohan


Last Love

Genre: Romance,sad

Cast: Kristao,Lutao

Ini ff baru pemula banget buatnya. Ini buat someone sih haha-_-v mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan-bow

[TAO POV]

Aku mulai bingung dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini kenapa ia mudah marah ada saja yang ia jaikan pasal dan marah kepadaku. Mungkin ini bisa ku bilang strategi baru untuk menjauh dari ku. Aku susul dia dan ku tarik lengannya."Hey Kris maafkan aku."Ucapku frustasi setiap namja di depanku ini marah. Oh ayolah aku hanya bermain dengan Chanyeol."Zitao,kalau kau memang menyukainya tidak apa apa aku mengerti."Aku tertegun segampang itukah dia melepasku."Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu."Benarkah itu Kris? Atau kau hanya bohong saja,aku rasa kau sudah bosan dengan semua ini."A-aku hanya mencintaimu Kris."Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa menjawab memeluknya aku mulai mati rasa dengan semua ini."Aku juga Taozi."Haruskah kita lanjutkan kebohongan ini?

Aku Huang Zi Tao salah satu mahasiswa Matrial Arts di Seoul University. Aku dan pacarku Kris sudah lama memadu kasih selama 2 tahun. Waktu yang lumayan untuk sebuah hubungan. Aku dan dia bisa dikatakan sebagai pasangan dewa,ya kami pasangan yang diidamkan banyak orang. Tapi taukah kalian bahwa kami berdua sama sama sakit? Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa bahwa hubungan ini sudah tidak ada artinya bagi seorang Kris. Tapi dia selalu bersikap bahwa aku yang sudah bosan.

"Tao, maafkan aku pasti kemarin kau kena omel Kris hyung."Mata Chanyeol menatapku intens, dari wajahnya aku tau ia sangat menyesal. Aku memeluknya."Hyung aku harus apa aku sudah capek.."Tangan besarnya mengusap punggungku."Kau pasti kuat Taozi kau kan atlet wushu dari China."Mungkin Chan-hyung benar tapi tolong aku bukan atlet hati jadi hatiku ini tidak kuat."Ekhem. maaf mengganggu."Suara Baekhyun-hyung kekasih Chan-hyung datang."Hai Baekie!"Sapa Chanyeol dan memeluk kekasihnya."Taozi kau kenapa lagi sayang?"Baek-hyung mengusap rambutku. Oh tuhan, aku mungkin akan merasa beruntung jika menjadi anak mereka. Mereka couple yang serasi,mereka tidak saling cemburu satu sama lain dan mereka saling percaya. Ya mereka pasangan dewa yang sesungguhnya."Seperti biasa."Aku tersenyum memaksa.

Jam kuliahku sudah selesai seperti biasa aku pergi ke kelas Kris."Hai apa kabar?"Aku mendengar suara Kris."Lama tidak lihat,"Apa aku boleh marah? Aku melihat pacarku dengan mantannya,Minah."Hai picasso,kabarku baik,bagaimana denganmu?"Kris tersenyum lembut kearah yeoja itu."Aku baik pendek,"Yeoja itu memanyunkan bibirnya."Aku tidak pendek."apa-apaan itu? Memanggil dengan panggilan sayang? Siapa peduli."Hmm...sudah bosan ternyata."Ucapku sambil tersenyum miris. Aku rasa aku harus pergi.

Namun saat aku membalikkan badanku...

BRUGH!

"Aw! Hey kau kalau jalan pakai mata. Buku ku berantakan."What the hell! Siapa yang berani membentak atlet wushu sekolah,huh?"Heh bukannya minta maaf malah bengong."Manis juga, bibir tipis,mata rusa yang yang terlindungi frame kacamata, dan jangan lupakan rambut almond yang menambah kesan manis. Who is he?

"Hey kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?"Namja itu melambaikan tangan didepan muka ku."Oh maaf aku tidak lihat."Aku cepat-cepat meninggalkan namja itu. Jantungku berdetak dua kali dari biasanya."Apa aku jatuh cinta lagi?"Ucapku sembari memegang jantungku.

[Luhan Pov]

BRUGH!

"AW!"Tiba tiba saja namja panda itu menabrakku. Tidak kah dia tau badannya yang besar dan keras itu menabrakku. Aku kira aku ditabrak tapi mana mungkin incredible bermata panda atau mungkin itu topengnya? Ah sudahlah Xi Luhan kau ini bicara apasih."Hey kau kalau jalan pakai mata. Buku ku berantakan."Aku memengut buku ku yang jatuh berserakan, namja ini seenaknya menabrakku hingga buku ini jatuh,dia ini tau tidak sih perjuangan membeli buku ini?! Sekarang aku merasa namja ini agak sakit dari tadi dia diam saja."Hey kau kenapa?apa kau sakit?"Aku melambaikan tangan di depan mukanya tapi namja itu malah menunjukkan senyuman mengerikan dan berkata."Oh maaf aku tidak lihat."Dan kemudian pergi benar benar namja aneh mungkin dia alien.

Aku berjalan ke halte bis dalam perjalanan aku selalu merenungi harihariku sendiri. Tidak ada yang spesial sih,aku hanya anak sastra yang sebagian orang membenci pelajaran ini tapi aku sangat tergila gila banyak orang bilang aku nerd dengan rambut ala boyband tahun 2008 dan kaca mata tebal. Aku juga jarang terlihat berkeliaran di areal kampus menurutku itu mengabiskan waktu. Sambil menunggu bis aku mendengarkan music dan aku menggerakan badanku mengikuti alunan musik. Siapa bilang anak sastra itu nerd? I'm diffrent! Kemudian bis yang kutunggu datang dan aku pergi ke tempat kerjaku.

"Annyeong hyung,"Sapa Kai saat aku sampai di tempat kerjaku. Aku bekerja sebagai model dari perusahaan terkenal semua orang mengenalku dan Kai. Tapi diluar jam kerja aku kembali menjadi Xi Luhan mahasiswa nerd. Ada beberapa alasan sih, salah satunya karena aku benci dikerubuti fans aku tampan dan seksi ya pasti aku punya fans kan?"Bagaimana hari mu? Masih tetap menyamar?"Aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kai. Kai,orang yang pertama kali membantuku saat aku pertama kali ke Korea aku sempat menaruh hati kepada anak ini, tapi mengingat anak ini sudah memiliki kekasih aku mundur 1000000000 langkah.

"Xiaolu ayo make up dan pakai kostum!"Teriak Zhang Yixing. Dia semacam managerku anaknya terlalu kejar setoran dan sialnya ia bertemu denganku yang kerjanya santai jadi mampus lah dia jika aku menghilang saat waktu pemotretan haha!"Baik eomma sayang~"Aku menuruti perintah eommaku sayang itu dan bergaya didepan kamera. Tema kali ini HOT SUMMER! Baju pantai warna biru dan celana putih berpaduan dengan rambut coklatku membuatku dua kali lipat terlihat tampan."Hyung kau terlihat keren!"Aku menengok kearah Kai. Ia mengenakan baju pantai model hawai dengan sendal pantai membuatnya tampan seperti biasa. Kai kau mau membuatku suka padamu lagi?"Hehe kau juga Kai,fansmu akan melonjak dua kali lipat sepertinya."

Setelah berpamitan dengan eomma aku pulang dengan Kai."Mau ku antar?"tawarnya."Hoho sekarang kau sombong sudah bisa beli mobil."Aku tonjok lengannya dan anak itu meringis kesakitan entah kenapa ada kepuasan sendiri melihatnya kesakitan.

Didalam mobil kami diam satu sama lain tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing. Aku memikirkan kalau kalau aku diserang oleh Kai di mobil action apa yang harus aku lakukan pertama kali, aku ingin melawan tapi sayang juga yah kalau dilewatkan.

"Hyung kita sudah sampai."Tanpa sadar mobil Kai sudah berada depan Lobby apartemenku."Terimakasih banyak,selamat istirahat."Dia hanya tersenyum dan mobilnya kembali melaju meninggalkan areal apartemenku.

[Tao Pov]

"Kau pulang duluan Tao?"Tanya Kris. Aku mengangguk."iya tadi aku juga sekalian olahraga."Tak ada tanggapan darinya ia kembali fokus ke layar berat keluar dari hidungku aku tidak mau menjadi korban situasi jika memang dia sudah bosan ya sudah putuskan saja tau Kris? Pintu keluar apartemen ini selalu terbuka 24jam untukmu,ucapku dalam hati.

Alarm pagi berbunyi mengusik tidurku dipagi ini."Morning Xiongmao."Sapaan manis di pagi hari yang selalu menambahku semangat menjalani hari."Have a nice day i love you Xiongmao."Bibirnya menyapa bibirku melumatnya sedikit,ciuman pagi yang membuatku mabuk dan menjadi canduku selama 2tahun. Apa semua itu nyata? Hanya itu yang kupertanyakan.

Saat aku duduk disofa aku meliat majalah bukan isinya yang memebuatku tercengang tapi model dari majalah tersebut yang membuatku tercengang,mirip sekali dengan anak rusa itu."Xiongmao ayo mandi habiskan sarapanmu nanti kita terlambat sayang."Aku tetap tak bergeming ditempatku shock yang kualami membuatku seakan terhipnotis."Ck kau ini."Dengan tidak sabar ia menyendokkan sarapan ke mulutku sampai habis.

"Panda!" Dari jauh aku sudah merasakan hawa hawa dingin es serut jika nuna kesayanganku ini berada di dekatku."Ya nuna ada apa?"Ingin sekali aku menggendongnya kemudian jika sudah di ujung jurang ku lepaskan."Tidak apa apa~"Kan benar rasanya aku mau menjalankan niatku."Kalau ada yang penting hubungi aku."Aku segera pergi sebelum nasib sial melandaku namun sebelum aku pergi ada namja yang menghampirinya."Sica nuna~" tunggu dulu.."KAU?!"

[Author pov]

Tao dan Luhan saling tunjuk dan saling tatap tidak percaya."KAU?!"Teriak keduanya. Muka luhan semacam shock dan tidak bisa berkata apa pun."Kalian ada hubungan?"Jessica mengangguk mantap."Iya! Dia ini adikku."Mulut Luhan menganga lebar rasanya Tao ingin memasukan bola basket ke mulutnya."Kami miripkan?"Jessica berbinar binar sedangkan tao berusaha melepaskan tangan Jessica yang melingkar di pergelangannya."Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku gila."Tao menatap anak rusa itu dengan aneh, apa semua anak sastra begini semua? Tanya Tao dalam hati."Aku ada kelas. Aku duluan bye nuna."Luhan mempotkan bibirnya."Kenapa namaku tidak di sebutkan?"Jessica terkekeh."Kan dia tidak kenal kamu han."Luhan menepok jidatnya benar juga, anak itu kan tidak kenal namanya.

Saat istirahat ku lihat Sica nuna dan Suho-hyung sedang makan bersama anak sastra itu. Kesempatan emas untuk mendekatinya."Hai guys."Dengan gaya sok asik tao duduk disebelah anak rusa itu."YA! kau mengambil tempatku."Tao berusaha mengacuhikan dia."Tumben sekali kau Tao,"Kata Suho—hyung sambil makan burger."Mana kris?"Tao mengangkat bahu."Siapa yang peduli dengan naga tua menyebalkan itu hyung?"Tao mengambil makanan Luhan."HEY ITU MILIKKU!"Suara cemprengnya menggelegar dikantin. Who care? That's his strategic.

"Hey sampe saat ini aku belum mengenal mu."Anak rusa itu mendongakan kepalanya."Siapa yang mau berkenalan dengan anak sastra huh?"Tao berpikir harus apa lagi setelah ini."Aku juga mengagumi sastra kok."Dia mendelik."Huh? tau apa kau."Ia kembali memfokuskan diri ke buku yang ia baca."Luhan,namaku Xi Luhan. Kau mau nomor telpon? 0745xxxxx."Luhan. nama yang lembut tapi kuat."Oh namaku Huang Zi Tao."Dia terkekeh."Aku tau kau, atlet wushu kampus kan? Yang semua orang takuti tapi hanya tunduk kepada Kris Wu?"Tao tersenyum kecut."Kemana dia?"Tao mengangkat bahu."Sedang cari pacar lagi mungkin."Dan disitulah awal percakapan kami.

Tidak terasa kedekatan mereka bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun masih ada banyak pertanyaan bagi tao,siapa sebenarnya Xi Luhan? Kenapa wajahnya ada di cover majalah? Tao termasuk orang yang peka ia bisa merasakan ada sisi gelap dari seorang Luhan yang ia tidak ketahui. Hingga akhirnya tao mengikutinya saat pulang Kuliah.

Saat itu Seoul dilanda hujan. Luhan mengambiil keputusan ia akan naik Subway stasiun subway dengan kampusnya tidak terlalu jauh hanya melewati 3 toko dan ia selamat dari guyuran hujan. Ia menjadikan tasnya sebagai pelindung dan berlari ke arah stasiun. Hari ini ia agak tergesa gesa karena ada emotretan.

Dari jauh namja panda,Tao sedang menguntit Luhan. Ia juga mengikuti langkah yang sama seperti Luhan. Dan ia bertanya kepada penjual ticket. Kemana tujuan namja rusa tadi? Penjaga itu bilang,"Dia akan pergi ke Busan."Tao membungkukkan badan dan kembali mengikuti Luhan. Keadaan stasiun sangan ramai dan Luhan bergerak sangat cepat."Permisi maaf aku sedang buru buru."Tao menerobos beberapa orang didepannya. Luhan menuruni tangga ke Tao semakin mempercepat langkahnya."Ah shit! Kemana dia."Tao kehilangan jejak Luhan Tao mengedarkan pandangannya."Ah itu dia."Ia mengikuti seseorang yang ia kira Luhan.

Pelan pelan Luhan keluar dari pintu emergency ia memastikan Tao sudah pergi."Fyuh...hampir saja. Aku berhutang padamu pintu merah."Setelah tersenyum ke pintu emergency ia menaiki kereta arah Busan.

Sesampainya di tempat kejrra Luhan langsung duduk di sofa ruang kerja ruangan Yixing terbuka Kai dengan shirt putih yang sedikit membentuk tubuhnya mendekati Luhan."Kau kenapa hyung? Mukamu pucat."Luhan merapihkan poninya."Penyamaranku hampir saja gagal."Kai menegrutkan dahinya."Woah, penyamaranmu selama 1tahun hampir saja gagal?"Kai tertawa mengejek."Humm... kau menyebalkan Tuan Kim. Dia sangat sensitif entah dia di buat oleh sensor gerak trobosan baru mungkin."Kai bingung harus menjawab apa,berbicara dengan anak sastra memeng harus dengan imajinasi buku jika tidak kau akan blank.

[01:00 Korea Selatan]

Namja Huang itu masih belum bisa tidur. Ia masih memikirkan Luhan."Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Atau aku hanya nyaman sebagai temannya?"Tao membuka gallery handphonenya dan melihat foto Luhan beberapa foto yang ia ambil secara diam diam ada satu foto yang Tao suka saat Luhan tersenyum sambil meminum bubble tea minuman kesukaan namja itu."Kau milikku Luhan,"

Sudah sejak 1 minggu lalu seorang XI Luhan mengganggu pikiran Tao bagaimana namja itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang membuat dadanya bergetar dengan frekuensi yang tidak tetap dan jangan lupakan suara cemprengnya yang berisik namun membuat Tao mabuk kepayang oh dan jangan lupakan pikiran pervert Tao tentang Luhan yang terkadang membuat miliknya bangun disaat yang tidak tepat."Aku harus mendapatkan anak itu! FIGHTING TAO!"Teriak Tao di balkon rumahnya."Hey siapa yang teriak malam malam?!"Teriak salah satu tetangganya. Tao buru buru masuk ke rumahnya."Maafkan aku pak tua."Gumam Tao kemudian ia kembali mencoba tidur.

[Luhan's pov]

Kringg!

Haah aku benci suara ini siapa yang menelponku pagi buta itu? Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal.

KRINGGGG

Ah sial bertambah besar suaranya."HAI SIAPA DISITU? KAU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU."Bukannya ucapan minta maaf malah helaan napas."Hey morning bodoh ini sudah jam 7 kurang 15 menit. Kuliah dimulai 3menit lagi. Cepat mandi dan sarapan."Huang zi tao? Tumben sekali dia menelponku biasa juga membalas sms sekedarnya saja.

Tuut tuut

Seenaknya mematikan telpon. Hmm baiklah Luhan dia sudah menunggumu ayo mandi.

aku mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos belang belang jangan lupakan kacamata tebalku yang lebih setia dari semua kuota pulsa di negri ini."Hai Tao! Kenapa kau jarang mengunjungi gege sekarang?"Ku lihat Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang."Maaf gege aku..mmm...sibuk gege jangan marah yaaa."Tao mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya."Iya Tao gege maafkan, gege ke kelas dulu ya."Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum tidak lupa ia mencium bibir Kris sekilas. Namun saat Kris pergi ku lihat muka tao sendu ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi ada apa dengan couple legendaris kampus ini? Namun entah kenapa ada perasaan panas dan sakit saat melihat Tao dengan Kris apa aku harus periksa ke dokter?"Tao! maaf menungguku lama hehe aku belum sarapan juga."Ia dengan cepat mengganti mukanya menjadi dingin."Ya tidak apa apa."Wow mau bermain akting rupayanya."Kau lesu sekali Tao apa kau terkena penyakit 5L?"Ia menatapku datar kemudian menggeleng dan pergi. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, butuh waktu sendiri mungkin.

Memakan bekal itu mengingatkan aku dengan mama,tiba tiba saja aku ingat hari itu saat aku nekat pergi ke Seoul demi mengejar cita citaku menjadi seperti papa. Entahlah kenapa aku begitu mengidolakan papa.

Ketika aku melamun sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku."Kau kenapa? Makan tidak melamun iya kau mengganggu suasana."Tao lagi, kau tidak tau ya kalimatmu itu menusuk-,- dasar tukang semprot."Hehe tidak apa apa."Ia mendekatkan mukanya sial anak ini tampan juga."Kau berbohong Deer."Aku tidak biasa berbagi masalah dengan orang lain menurutku mereka hanya mau tau kemudian mengasihani saja itu kan,tapi anak ini kenapa bisa peka dan menurutku dia juga bukan type anaknya yang seperti itu."Kalau mau cerita ya boleh kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah kelamaan menimang nimang begitu."Ah sial dia bisa membaca pikiran."Hehe Tao kau tinggal sendiri?"Ia mengangguk."Kadang naga itu menginap."Aku hanya membulatkan mulutku."Mau kerumah ku?"hari ini aku free,dari pada menghabiskan waktu merenung kenapa tidak main ke rumah anak ini saja?"Aku mau!"

[Author pov]

Dari jauh 2pasang mata sedang mengawasi Luhan dan Tao."Mereka serasi ya Chagi bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan?"Yeoja yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk."Bagaimana dengan Yifan?"Namja itu menggeleng."Tao akan pisah dengannya cepat atau lambat. Ayo pulang aku yang antar."Sica memanyunkan bibirnya."Itu memang tugasmu kim junmyeon!"

Luhan mendudukan pantatnya di meja makan Huang zi tao."Maaf tuan tapi sofanya disana."Tegur Tao. Luhan tidak menghiraukan ia hanya mengangguk."Kau yang memaksaku tuan Xi."Tao menggendong luhan."Hey hey lepaskan aku!" dan menjatuhkannya di sofa."Kau yang memaksa Luhan, kalau mau mandi aku ada baju."Luhan menarik Tao untuk duduk."Di sini saja tidak usah mondar mandir seperti setrikaan."Luhan sengaja memanyunkan bibirnya. Tao mengalihkan pandangannya jangan sampai ia kelewatan hanya karena melihat pout Luhan. Tapi Luhan lebih nakal ia duduk di pangkuan Tao."Huang kau mengacuhkanku."Luhan menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Tao.

Masih dengan wajah dingin Tao melihat Luhan yang duduk di pangkuannya."Aku cocokan jadi seme mu?"Tao menautkan alisnya."Mana ada seme pout dan lebih kecil dari ukenya?"Luhan tertegun ia bangkit dan duduk disebelah tao."Maaf aku salah bicara."Luhan menggeleng dan menunjukkan eye smilenya."Tidak! mungkin memang benar aku terlalu kecil hehe."Anak aneh tadi sedih sekarang senang,pikir Tao.

Tak terasa sudah jam 8 malam. Luhan pamit pulang setelah ia menolak secara terang terangan ajakan Tao untuk menginap ia buru buru pulang.

Sedangkan tao mulai mental breakdown karena gagal mengajak Luhan menginap,nasib memang."Nuna.."Tao mengeluarkan suara ditelpon."Aku rasa aku mencintainya."

[Luhan pov]

Drrt Drrt

Ku buka pesan singkat dari seseorang

Dasom:Oppa kau kapan akan menembakku? Aku sudah tidak sabar ,

Sial Yeoja ini lagi. Aku jadi menyesal waktu itu.

[Flashback]

"Oppa kau habis putus?"Seorang yeoja menyapaku. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Capek memang wajah tampan tapi harus gonta ganti pacar ingin sekali aku jomblo atau mungkin jadi Yaoi saja."Hmmm oppa jangan sedih masih ada aku yang single."Ia menunjukkan eyesmilenya ada ide usil terlintas dibenakku."Haha sepertinya kita nyambung bagaimana kalau kita jadian?"Yeoja itu terkejut."Benarkah? ayo oppa aku mau!"Jegerrr kau salah ambil langkah Xi Luhan halah aku membenci ini semua."Dasom aku duluan ya bye bye."Aku meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri masa bodo dengannya.

[FlashBack off]

Seharusnya aku tidak usah menjanjikan akan menembak yeoja itu, kalau bukan karena aku laki laki yang suka menepati janji sudah ku tinggal kau. Bagaimana ini, tuhan aku mencintai Tao! ya aku mencintainya bukan lagi menyukainya aku harus apa."Haaah ingin mati rasanya."Mungkin Tao benar sebaiknya aku tidak perlu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Tapi tidak banyak orang yang bisa mengertiku yang ada mereka malah marah kepadaku. Aku ingin cepat cepat pulang!

[Author Pov]

2bulan terakhir Luhan selalu main ke rumah Tao dan Tao mulai melupakan Kris. Ia sudah bodo amat dengan manusia itu toh namja itu juga asik dengan dunianya mungkin dia sudah punya kekasih baru siapa peduli yang penting Tao mau Luhannya. Tao semakin mengagumi seorang Luhan dan ia mulai terobsesi dengan namja rusa itu. Luhan sebetulnya masih bingung dengan semua ini tapi setiap bersama Tao ia merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di dadanya.

"Luhan,"Tao memeluknya dari belakang dan mengendus setengah mati mengontrol jatungnya rasanya ingin meledak."A-apa tao?"Luhan mulai menikmati perlakuan tao."Apa yang kamu rasakan jika orang yang sukai menolakmu."Tao menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan membalikkan badan Luhan."Sakit...rasanya sakit tao."Tao menatap bola mata darkbrown itu."Hmm.. begitu ya rasanya."Luhan memiringkan wajahnya."Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku."Tao diam sebentar ia bingung haruskah ia bilang kepada Luhan yang sebenarnya? Tao takut dia akan dieejek Luhan karena ia Yaoi, tapi apa daya Luhan membuatnya mabuk kepayang."Hey hey jawab aku kau kenapa?"Luhan menguncang badan Tao."Hmm...anu aku... aku...aku menyukaimu."

Mata Luhan melebar. Seorang Tao menyatakan perasaanya."Ekhem ciee cie kau menyukai ku aku dapat fans."Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya. Bagaikan soundtrack film romance yang tiba tiba diganti dengan sountrack tom&jerry Tao ingin menggetok kepala Luhan."Tapi rasa suka itu bisa hilang tenang saja."Tao meninggalkan Luhan."Hey jangan dihapus kalau kau hapus akan ku buat lagi kau suka padaku."Luhan mendudukan dirinya di paha Tao."Memang kenapa eh?"Dengan malu malu Luhan mendekatkan telinganya ke telinga Tao."karena...Aku juga menyukaimu."Tao melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan."Jadi kau memberikan signal positif?"Luhan mengangguk sambil memainkan jarinya di dada Tao."Aku mau kau menjadi miliku Luhan,"Luhan mendongak"Aku juga Tao tapi bagaimana dengan Kris dan Dasom?" Tao menunjukkan smirknya."Kita bisa singkirkan orang orang itu dengan gampang baby han."

[Tao Pov]

Aku terbangun oleh suara alarm Luhan aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mematikan tapi yang ada dia malah mengambil jatah tempat tidurku anak ini menyebalkan."Tsk luhan bagus sekali kau memasang alarm di hari libur dan mengambil jatah kasurku."Ada niat untuk membangunkannya tapi melihat mata rusa itu terpejam dan napasnya yang teratur dan tenang membuatku tak tega membangunkannya tapi siapa tau ini penting jadi yah aku membangunkannya."Hey bangun Luhan kau ada jadwal kah?"Mungkin jadwal pemotretan,atau apa lah itu.

Setelah 1jam sendiri menunggu Luhan mandi aku akhirnya berhasil membuat sarapan."Kau lama sekali han,"Luhan hanya nyengir kuda."Hehe iya dong orang tampan harus mandi lama."Aku memutar bola mata dengan malas."Hey lihat majalah yang di meja.''Luhan menuruti perintahku."Itu kau ya lu?"Luhan malah diam saja mungkin ia lapar."Jawab Luhan ku sayang."Sedikit menggodanya bukan masalah dong."I-iya Tao, aku sebenarnya foto model."Kemudian ia menjelaskan secara rinci tentang pekerjaannya itu hanya 30% yang ku serap dari ceritanya.

Seminggu kemudian aku menemui Kris di caffe kesukaannya tidak ada yang spesial malah ia terkesan dingin."Ada apa?"Aku mengehela napas."Aku mau sudahi semua Kris aku terlalu lelah aku capek jika harus terikat denganmu aku rasa lebih baik kita sendiri saja."Rahangnya mengeras ia terkejut mungkin, aku tau itu."B-benarkah? Kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi Tao."Tuhan anak ini mencoba merayuku."Tidak Kris seperti kau bilang mau coba dari awal atau tidak akan sama saja."Skakmat! makan kau Kris haha."Hhh..baiklah Tao terimakasih untuk semuanya."Aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat Luhan. Ada perasaan lega dan ada juga perasaan bersalah, tapi nanti juga hilangkan.

"Hai lu!"Aku merangkul Luhan."sedang dengan pacar ya?"Dasom tersenyum dan mengangguk."Iya oppa aku pacarnya!"Dasar yeoja bodoh hati Luhan ini hanya milikku."Well,Dasom ini Tao dan Tao ini Dasom."Aku menjabat tangannya."Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Taooooo! Aku pusing dengan semua ini aku mau memutuskannya."Luhan tanpa tedeng aling aling menjatuhkan dirinya di atas perutku."Bodohhh itu sakit!"Ia menatapku innocent."Maaf."Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Haah kalau saja aku tidak mencintainya sudah ku buang lewat jendela."Ya tinggal putus apa susahnya."Ucapku datar sambil mendengarkan lagu."Tao..."Muka anak ini berubah sendu. Aku sudah tau tandanya anak ini butuh pelukan."Come to me babe."Ia duduk di pangkuan ku dan kurengkuh badan mungilnya ku usap rambutnya juga. Napasnya perlahan menjadi teratur ku lihat ia memejamkan matanya."Aku menyukai saat saat ini Tao."Aku tersenyum aku juga menyukai ini saat aku bisa memeluknya saat badanku menempel dengan badannya saat aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan helaan napasnya yang tenang dan terkadang dengkuran halus saat anak ini ketiduran dalam pelukanku."Kau tau? Aku bisa mendengarkann detak jantungmu dengan jelas, ini membuatku tenang itu tandanya kau ada di sisiku."Aku tau maksud anak ini tapi aku rasa aneh jika setiap dia menempelkan telinganya di dadaku dia tidak bisa dengar detak jantungku."Tao ayo tidur~''23:00, time to sleep!

[Luhan pov]

Tumben sekali aku bangun duluan kalau bukan karena panggilan alam ini yang benar saja perutku tiba tiba mules hah sial."Ukhh sakit sekali."Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyiapkan semua perlengkapan dalam ritual menyambut sang panggilan alam.

20 menit kemudian aku selesai."Haaah lega!"Aku memasang senyuman bangga karena sudah selesai menjawab panggilan alam. Aku berjalan mendekati bocah panda yang masih tidur,ku usap surai biru gelapnya dengan sayang wajahnya damai saat ia tidur."Pantas Kris tergila gila denganmu kkk tapi maaf saja kau sudah jadi milikku."Aku pikir ada baiknya aku menemui Dasom hari ini tapi membangunkan anak ini atau tidak? Aku takut ia bangun dan kebingungan mencari ku(?)

"Tao aku mau pergi menemui Dasom."Aku menggoyangkan badannya tapi dia malah menaikkan selimutnya."Aku mau pacaran dengannya tao~"Demi Neptunus aku kaget, anak ini tiba tiba bangun dengan pandangan membunuh."Don't you ever dare Luhan Xi."Aku cepat cepat mengangguk. Tapi detik berikutnya anak itu tidur lagi ._.

Jadi lah aku menemui Dasom dengan di antar Tao aku janjian dengan yeoja itu di cafe dekat kampus karena anak itu ada kelas hari ini,poor Dasom.

"Tao aku masih bingung harus bilang apa."Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi dan menjedotkan kepalaku ke dashboard mobil."Kan tadi kau sudah latihan kenapa blank lagi?"Tanya Tao sambil mengusap jidatku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku."Aku benci semua ini aku bodoh!"Tao terkekeh."Sejak kapan kau pintar?"Apa apaan sih KAU JAHAT HUANG ZI TAO!

Aku turun dari mobil dan aku lihat Dasom sudah menunggu dengan manis di dalam cafe wajahny lumayan juga hari ini haha."Yo Dasom."Aku mengulum senyuman."Dia memelukku dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku."Hai oppa!"Aku merasakan aura aura membuhun dari tadi, dan bener saja saat aku membalikkan badan Tao sedang melihat kami berdua jadi langsung saja ku lepaskan pelukan yeoja itu."Oppa ada apa mengajakku ke sini?"Aku mengangkat bahu."Hanya mau bertemu denganmu. Kau pesan apa?"Dia hanya menunjuk bekas makanan dengan malu malu,banyak juga makannya."Begini aku menyukai Tao bagaimana ini?"Mukanya seakan tidak percaya."Oppa kau jahat kau namja yang jahat teganya kau menyukai orang lain hah? Bagaimana perasaanku hah?!"Ia melemparku dengan tasnya yang berat nya aku kira sama dengan kamus bahasa inggris milik Xiumin di tambah kamus bahasa Korea ku dan juga buku resep Suho. Aku melirik ke arah Tao bukannya memberi dukungan dia malah melemparkan pandangan Kenapa-Kau-Bawa-Namaku?! Memang payah."Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"Tanya Dasom."Aku mau kita putus. Maafkan aku Dasom."Ia menangis setelah menamparku ia pergi. Tao mendekatiku dan mengusap pipiku."Ayo pulang."

Aku diam sepanjang perjalanan aku masih memikirkan yeoja itu an terbesit perasaan..."Bersalah? kau merasa bersalah ya? Kau diam terus."Dor! kau benar lagi Huang zi tao. Tapi aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban."Aku juga merasakan itu, tapi demi orang yang ku cintai aku melakukan itu han."Cih anak ini hobi gombal!

[Author Pov]

Tao membawa Luhan ke sebuah jembatan entah kenapa ia merasa Luhannya ini butuh jalan jalan."Hey Panda kau mau apa di jembatan ini? Mengajakku lomba mancing?"Tao hanya menggeleng dan kembali menatap Kosong air di bawahnya."Kau sakit? Ayo pulang saja."Tao menggeleng."Tidak. tapi aku merasa jahat telat merusak hubungan sebuah pasangan."Tao menatap Luhan."Tidak Tao kau tidak salah."Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Tao."Hei tatap aku, kau tau? Aku merasa beruntung bersamamu jadi jangan salahkan dirimu. Aku mencintaimu hey ingat itu."Tao tersenyum, dalam hati ia membatin boleh juga kalimat anak ini."Tapi biarkan aku menebus dosaku."Luhan memiringkan kepalanya menatap Tao bingung."Biarkan aku mencintaimu,menjagamu,memiliki hatimu. So Xi Luhan will you be mine? To be my official couple?"

Luhan mengangguk mantab."Ya aku mau Tao!"Luhan memeluk leher Tao. Tao memeluk pinggang Luhan menekannya agar lebih dekat dengan dirinya."Ayo pulang, mukamu kelihatan capek."Tao mengusap surai almond Luhan."Tapi sekaligus senang!"Luhan masuk ke mobil dan memasang seat belt."Makan apa kita hari ini?"Tao menatap kekasih nya."Ramyun!"Ia menautkan alisnya."Ramyun lagi aku tidak mau!"Tao menggeleng."Tidak apa apa lagi pula kau suka kan ramnyun buatanku."Tao mendesah pasrah dan menjalankan mobil kerumah.

[END]


End file.
